xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Secret Space Program
A lot of Government insiders have come out saying there is a Secret Space Program and this program is linked to many other projects that have been set up by the Deep state so in this post we will be talking about the Secret Space Program. Are there powerful people controlling our access to what is known about outer space and the possibilities of alien life? A study of the available data strongly suggests the answer is a definitive “Yes!” Taking things even further, there are good, solid indications that some secret element of the government is clandestinely running a secret space program. When, on July 20, 1969, NASA astronaut Neil Armstrong took his first steps on the surface of the Moon, it began a new era in the United States’ space program. Further manned missions continued until 1972. Plans were formulated to establish a permanent, manned base on the surface of the Moon. Then, in 1973, NASA launched its first space station, Skylab. Eight years later, the Space Shuttle was unveiled. Today, however, things are very different. NASA no longer has a manned space program. The only way for U.S. astronauts to head into Earth orbit, and spend time at the International Space Station, is to hitch a ride with the Russians. What went wrong? Some say that nothing went wrong. Rather, the "theory" is that although NASA’s manned space program is largely no more, there exists – maybe deep within the heart of the military – a secret group that is running a clandestine space program. We might even be talking about highly classified return missions to the Moon, and possibly even secret flights to Mars. Is a powerful group controlling what we know – or don’t know – about the secrets of outer space? Yes. UFO authority Richard Dolan says: “Over the years I have encountered no shortage of quiet, serious-minded people who tell me of their knowledge that there is such a covert program. Are there bases on the far side of the Moon? I do not know for sure, but I cannot rule it out.” One person who is convinced that there is a secret space group is Gary McKinnon, a British man who had a ufological Sword of Damocles hanging over his head for the best part of a decade, after very unwisely deciding to hack the US Government for secrets of the UFO kind in 2001. According to McKinnon, while wholly illegally surfing around classified systems of both NASA and the U.S. military, he came across a list titled “Non-Terrestrial Officers.” McKinnon said of this discovery: “It doesn’t mean little green men. What I think it means is not Earth-based. I found a list of fleet-to-fleet transfers, and a list of ship names. I looked them up. They weren’t U.S. Navy ships. What I saw made me believe they have some kind of spaceship, off-planet.” McKinnon was not the first to hint at the idea of a secret space group, however. As an experienced hacker of numerous computer systems, Matthew Bevan took the decision back in 1994 to uncover the long-rumored “crashed UFO” secrets of Wright Patterson Air Force Base, Dayton, Ohio. Stressing that Wright-Patterson was “a very, very easy computer system to get into,” Bevan was utterly amazed to uncover astonishing information relating to a top secret project to design and build a truly extraordinary flying machine of UFO like proportions. “The files,” Bevan said, “very clearly referred to a working prototype of an anti-gravity vehicle that utilized a heavy element to power it. This wasn’t a normal aircraft; it was very small, split level, with a reactor at the bottom and room for the crew at the top.” Some ex-employees of NASA, the military, and its defense contractors have come forward in recent years with evidence that supports the secret space program theory. In 1965, Sgt Karl Wolfe was a young electronics expert at USAF tactical air command at Langley in Virginia. One day he was called over to an NSA facility to examine a fault in some photographic equipment. The lab was processing images of the moon’s surface taken by the lunar orbiter. He got talking with a photographic technician processing the lunar orbiter images. The man appeared disturbed. “We’ve found a base on the backside of the moon”, he said. Wolfe was stunned. The technician then showed him contact prints that showed the base. Wolfe observed large domes, towers and what looked like radar dishes. MUFON has been investigating and researching the UFO phenomenon since 1969, Harzan said. The group's analysis of over 100,000 UFO reports over the past five decades has shown three things to be true, he has stated: #UFOs are real #UFOs represent extremely advanced technology #Tremendous breakthroughs will happen if we make it safe for our scientists and engineers to study this phenomenon unimpeded. These breakthroughs involve the fields of propulsion, energy, communication, biology and consciousness, to name just a few. Secret Space Program History Secret Space Programs that are involved with planet earth have been in existence for eons of time and have many different objectives and agendas, both human and non-human. Since the Luciferian Rebellion and subsequent Atlantian Cataclysm, the Secret Space Programs were managed by off planet earlier human civilizations, and Aliens who managed their negotiations with a variety of many other extraterrestrial and extra dimensional species. Some of the humans that were on the planet or Tara during the final Atlantian Cataclysm left the earth and went to other planets and became what is called the Solar Lords or the basis of the Solar Wardens. These offshoots also formed a variety of Galactic Confederations, and the Solar System was an outpost for many visiting races that would communicate with these Confederations that functioned as a typed of United Nations Assembly for the Solar System. The centralized Alien races exist within and are gatekeepers of the 4th dimension which is the main dimensional access to our Sun (Sol). They started to contact and negotiate treaties with the 3D world governments at the turn of the Century. These treaties have to do with bartering exchanges of planetary goods, natural resources, elements and compounds, and materials that can be taken off planet. That included supplying numbers of human adults and children that the government agreed to barter exchanges for abduction, work camps, sexual slavery, forced breeding, genetic experimentation, genetic augmentation, and Secret Space Programs. Those that were genetically enhanced or had special skill sets, such as high psionic ability, were trained to be placed in a variety of military positions and/or for other functions, such as work as scientists, engineers, geneticists, as well as study these experiments in high tech laboratories. In exchange for abducting human beings, these Megalomaniac government leaders would be given access to extremely advanced off planet or alien technologies, spacecraft blueprints, militarized weaponry, zero point power source technology and so forth. Shrouded in mystery, the existence of the Secret Space Program is a closely guarded secret, but information from government whistleblowers, intelligence operatives and former astronauts have been surfacing for decades. Here are a few of the most notable events. Roswell Captivates the World Soon a report of another kind surfaced, this time coming from Roswell, New Mexico. It was rumored that a mysterious craft had crash-landed in the desert and that the bodies recovered were non-human. The US Air Force stated that the object was a weather balloon, but witnesses offered a different story, claiming materials recovered from the crash site exhibited incredible strength and durability, and that strange creature had been on board. UFO artifacts Sheaffer said that what is really interesting is the statement in The New York Times story that, under Bigelow's direction, the aerospace company "modified buildings in Las Vegas for the storage of metal alloys and other materials that Mr. Elizondo and program contractors said had been recovered from unidentified aerial phenomena." If that's true, Bigelow supposedly has actual artifacts from UFOs, Sheaffer said, "and in fact has such a large quantity that he needs to modify his buildings to accommodate them? That is just utterly bizarre. We need an explanation of exactly what buildings were modified at federal expense, and what do they contain?" he said. Eisenhower Legacy After World War II, Dwight D. Eisenhower served as Army Chief of Staff under President Harry S. Truman then assumed the post of 34th President of the United States from 1953 until 1961. He was a five-star general in the United States Army during World War II and served as Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe. In 1951, he became the first supreme commander of NATO, where he was briefed on the alien invasion problem and involved with organizing several branches of Secret Space Programs and met with a variety of alien species. Eisenhower is the the main architect and Father of the Secret Space Programs, although without his leadership, many failing organizations had no accountability to their actions and infighting between the organizations spread. This lack of transparency and continued deception between the ranks of information access, spread corruption, greed, mind control and horrific crimes against humanity. These crimes include hidden agendas designed to maintain aggressive domination, enslavement and genetic modification and mind control over the human population. Alien and advanced technology was hidden by the Power Elite and taken off planet, which fell into the hands of corporate greed and power mongers. The same human and non-human entities who succeeded in takeover control of the planet are those which broke up these main organizations into several "breakaway civilizations". These are the Power Elite humans that sold the rest of us out to the NAA as their private pets to torture, abduct, kill and experiment on at will. Secret Space Program Black projects The USAF has long since run black projects that were so secret the public, and sometimes even congress, were completely unaware of their existence. Various aircraft, such as the F-117A Nighthawk, were financed, developed, built and operated under total secrecy. The Nighthawk’s existence wasn’t revealed publicly until 1988, some 11 years after its first flight. Could they have similar top secret space projects that remain entirely unknown to the public? A look at those plans that were acknowledged reveals a curious pattern. In the late 1950s, the USAF spent billions of dollars on Dyna-Soar, an advanced, reusable space plane. They then quietly announced its cancellation in 1963. In the mid-60s, they canceled plans for a space station called the MOL — manned orbital laboratory. Project Horizon was an ambitious plan for a manned moon base that predates NASA’s first moon landing in 1969. It too was discretely canceled before it could come to fruition. In 1989, the New York Times reported that the Air Force had shut down yet another planned manned space program, with a staff of 32 astronauts and a space shuttle launching facility in Colorado. Until the announcement, which appeared in just one newspaper, the existence of this massive, non-NASA space project was completely unknown. It doesn’t seem credible that the USAF would spend so many hundreds of billions of dollars on multiple manned space programs and then quietly mothball them all with no results. Could it be they were never canceled at all but continued in secret? And were there other, even more secret black projects we still know nothing about? If so, these programs would have been far more advanced than anything NASA publicly achieved and move the prospect of the kind of secret space program envisaged in Alternative 3 closer to fact than fiction. A curious diary entry by president Ronald Reagan in 1985 suggests such a possibility may not be so far-fetched. In the diaries, published long after his presidency, Reagan recounts a meeting at the White House with several top space scientists. Time Dilation The ability to bend space and time also implies the possibility of time travel. Time dilation was first measured during the Hafele–Keating experiment using atomic clocks installed inside aircraft. During the experiment, it was discovered that the position and speed at which the clocks moved through space affected the time they recorded, correlating with other tests of general relativity. Some claim that the Secret Space Program was able to further bend the laws of physics with the help of alien technology, and that several experiments were dedicated to shattering the notion of time. Montauk Project The Montauk Project was one such rumored experiment, continuing the work of the Philadelphia Experiment, a secret Navy operation that used Tesla coils to create an electromagnetic shield around the USS Eldridge. The Eldridge allegedly vanished, appeared several hundred miles away, then returned to its original location, much to the detriment of the crew who were severely physically or mentally damaged by the teleportation. The Montauk Project utilized this technology, this time conducting mind control tests, psychic enhancement of subjects and teleportation experiments. Researchers were able to travel through time tunnels, interacting with alien species and gathering intelligence from Mars. One of the darker aspects of the project involved its use of runaway children and kidnapped boys. Mental and physical torture was used to break down the children, allowing the subjects to be reprogrammed for later use in secret missions. Mars and Moon bases The Secret Space Program has Moon and Mars bases according to many people and there is lots of evidence of them but many of them could actually also be alien bases since the information I have says that Draconians and other alien races work with the Secret Space program and governments and this links into the committee of 300 and the Rothschilds(This relates to secret bases on earth that are run by humans and draconians) An American named Randy Cramer spent 17 years deployed to Mars as part of the "Mars Defense Force" and then flew anti-gravity vehicles throughout the solar system as part of the "Earth Defense Force." After coming of age into the secret space program in 1987, Cramer was taken to an advanced, secret base on the moon before beginning his tour on Mars. The moon base was first established as early as 1953 and this is where he signed his enlistment papers. After arriving on Mars via teleportation portal, his mission was to help defend five human settlements on the red planet, the biggest called Ares Prime. The existence of a secret space program is corroborated by Laura Eisenhower, granddaughter of President Dwight D. Eisenhower. Ike's famous military-industrial complex speech hit Laura harder than anyone else. She believes President Eisenhower knew about extraterrestrials on Earth and formed the last Earth-Alien treaty in 1954. She claims that, through a black-budget DARPA project, we've already established a human base on the red planet. Meanwhile, Cramer tells stories of deadly battles between Marines and native people of Mars before he was redeployed back to the moon to spend his last three years in service. The two main indigenous species on the planet are Reptilian and Insectoid — Cramer was told they were just dumb, savage beasts. But, of course, he soon found out they were intelligent beings who lived underground in hives and nests. The three eventually signed a peace treaty. The treaty stipulated that Marines would not invade the sacred places of either Reptilian or Insectoids. Since Cramer spoke up, at least two others have come forward to claim they were also abducted into the secret space program. One claims he worked cargo between Mars and Jupiter and another claims Lockheed-Martin is heavily involved in the program. Who runs the SSP Who runs the Secret Space Program? The information I have says its the head of the committee of 300 the Rothschilds a Draconian-Human family which makes sense because the Draconians are involved with the Mars base. Majestic 12 Before Majestic 12 During the years following World War II the Government of the United States was confronted with a series of events which were to change beyond prediction its future and with it the future of humanity. These events were so incredible that they defied belief. A stunned President Truman and his top military Commanders found themselves virtually impotent after having just won the most devastating and costly war in history. The United States had developed, used, and was the only nation on earth in possession of the Atomic Bomb which alone had the potential to destroy any enemy, and even the Earth itself. At that time the United States had the best economy, the most advanced technology, the highest standard of living, exerted the most influence, and fielded the largest and most powerful military forces in history. We can only imagine the confusion and concern when the informed elite of the United States Government discovered that an alien spacecraft had crashed in the desert of New Mexico. Between January 1947 and December 1952 at least 16 crashed or downed alien craft, 65 alien bodies, and 1 live alien were recovered. An additional alien craft had exploded and nothing was recovered from that incident. Of these incidents, 13 occurred within the borders of the United States not including the craft which disintegrated in the air. Of these 13, 1 was in Arizona, 11 were in New Mexico, and 1 was in Nevada. Three occured in foreign countries. Of those 1 was in Norway, and the last 2 were in Mexico. Sightings of UFO's were so numerous that serious investigation and debunking of each report became impossible utilizing the existing intelligence assets. Alien-Earth Presence An alien craft was found on February 13, 1948 on a mesa near Aztec, New Mexico. Another craft was located on March 25, 1948 in Hart Canyon near Aztec, New Mexico. It was 100 feet in diameter. A total of 17 alien bodies were recovered from those two craft. Of even greater significance was the discovery of a large number of human body parts stored within both of these vehicles. A demon had reared its ugly head and paranoia quickly took hold of everyone then "in the know." The secret lid immediately became an Above Top Secret lid and was screwed down tight. The security blanket was even tighter than that imposed upon the Manhattan Project. In the coming years these events were to become the most closely guarded secrets in the history of the world. A special group of America's top scientists were organized and a program under the name Project Sign was created in December of 1947 to study the phenomenon. The whole nasty business was contained within the shroud of secrecy. Project Sign evolved into Project Grudge in December of 1948. A low level collection and disinformation project named Blue Book was formed under Grudge. During these early years the United States Air Force and the CIA exercised complete control over the Alien Secret. In fact the CIA was formed by Presidential Executive Order first as the Central Intelligence Group for the express purpose of dealing with the alien presence. Later the National Security Act (NSA) was established to oversee the intelligence community and especially the alien endeavor. A series of National Security Council memos and Executive Orders removed the CIA from the sole task of gathering foreign intelligence and slowly but thoroughly "legalized" direct action in the form of covert activities at home and abroad. EBE The live alien that had been taken from the 1947 Roswell crash was named EBE. The name had been suggested by Dr. Vannever Bush and was short for Extraterrestrial Biological Entity. EBE had a tendency to lie and for over a year would give only the desired answer to questions asked. Those questions which would have resulted in an undesirable answer went unanswered. At some point during the second year of captivity he began to open up and the information derived from EBE was startling, to say the least. This compilation of his revelations became the foundation of what would later be called the "Yellow Book". In late 1951 EBE became ill. Medical personnel had been unable to determine the cause of EBE's illness and had no background from which to draw. EBE's system was chlorophyll based and he processed food into energy much the same as plants. Waste material was excreted the same as plants. It was decided that an expert on botany was called for. A botanist, Dr. Guillermo Mendoza, was brought in to try and help him recover. Dr. Mendoza worked to save EBE until mid-1952 when EBE died. Dr. Mendoza became an expert on alien biology. Creation of the NSA President Truman created the super secret National Security Agency by secret Executive Order on November 4,1952. Its primary purpose was to decipher the alien communications and language and establish a dialogue with the aliens. This most urgent task was a continuation of the earlier effort and was code named SIGMA. The secondary purpose of the NSA was to monitor all communications and emissions from any and all devices worldwide for the purpose of gathering intelligence, both human and alien, and to contain the secret of the alien presence. Project SIGMA was successful. The NSA also maintains communications with the Luna base and other secret space programs. By Executive Order the NSA is exempt from all laws which do not specifically name the NSA in the text of the law as being subject to that law. That means that if the agency is not spelled out in the text of any and every law passed by the Congress it is not subject to that or those laws. The NSA now performs many other duties and in fact is the premiere agency whithin the intelligence community. Today NSA receives 75% of the moneys allotted to the intelligence community. The old saying "where the money goes therein the power resides" is true. The DCI today is a figurehead maintained as a public ruse. The primary task of the NSA is still alien communications but now includes other Alien projects as well. President Truman had been keeping our allies, including the Soviet Union, informed of the developing alien problem since the Roswell recovery. This had been done in case the aliens turned out to be a threat to the human race. Plans were formulated to defend the Earth in case of invasion. Great difficulty was encountered in maintaining international secrecy. It was decided that an outside group was necessary to coordinate and control international efforts in order to hide the secret from the normal scrutiny of governments by the press. The result was the formation of a secret society known as the "Bilderburgers". The headquarters of this group is in Geneva, Switzerland. The Bilderburgers evolved into a secret world government that now controls everything. The United Nations was then, and is now, an international joke. Heading For Earth In 1953 astronomers discovered large objects in space which were moving towards Earth. It was first believed that they were asteroids. Later evidence proved that the objects could only be spaceships. Project Sigma intercepted alien radio communication. When the objects reached the Earth they took up a very high orbit around the equator. There were several huge ships, and their actual intent was unknown. Project Sigma, and a new project, Plato, through radio communications using the computer binary language, was able to arrange a landing that resulted in face to face contact with alien beings from another planet. Project Plato was tasked with establishing diplomatic relations with this alien race of space aliens. In the meantime a race of human-looking aliens contacted the U.S. Government. This alien group warned us against the aliens that were orbiting the Equator and offered to help us with our spiritual development. They demanded that we dismantle and destroy our nuclear weapons as the major condition. They refused to exchange technology citing that we were spiritually unable to handle the technology which we then possessed. They believed that we would use any new technology to destroy each other. This race stated that we were on a path of self-destruction and we must stop killing each other, stop polluting the earth, stop raping the Earth's natural resources, and learn to live in harmony. These terms were met with extreme suspicion especially the major condition of nuclear disarmament. It was believed that meeting that condition would leave us helpless in the face of an obvious alien threat. We also had nothing in history to help with the decision. Nuclear disarmament was not considered to be within the best interest of the United States. The overtures were rejected. Later in 1954 the race of large nosed gray aliens which had been orbiting the Earth landed at Holloman Air Force base. A basic agreement was reached. This race identified themselves as originating from a planet around a red star in the Constellation of Orion which we call Betelgeuse. They stated that their planet was dying and that at some unknown future time they would'nt be able to survive there. This led to a second landing at Edwards Air Force base. The historical event had been planned in advance and details of the treaty had been agreed upon. Eisenhower arranged to be in Palm Springs on vacation. On the appointed day the President was spirited away to the base and the excuse was given to the press that he was visiting a dentist. Formal Treaty Signed President Eisenhower met with the aliens and a formal treaty between the Alien Nation and the United States of America was signed. We then received our first Alien Ambassador from outer space. His name and title was his "Omnipotent Highness Krlll", pronounced Krill. In the American tradition of disdain for royal titles, he was secretly called "Original Hostage Krlll". You should know that the alien flag is known as the "Trilateral Insignia". It is displayed on their craft and worn on their uniforms. Both of these landings and the second meeting were filmed. The films exist today. The Treaty stated: The aliens would not interfere in our affairs and we would not interfere in theirs. We would keep their presence on earth a secret. They would furnish us with advanced technology and would help us in our technological development. They would not make any treaty with any other earth nation. They could abduct humans on a limited and periodic basis for the purpose of medical examination and monitoring of our development with the stipulation that the humans would not be harmed, would be returned to their point of abduction, that the humans would have no memory of the event, and that the alien nation would furnish MJ-12 a list of all human contacts and abductees on a regularly scheduled basis. It was agreed that each nation would recieve the Ambassador of the other for as long as the treaty remained in force. It was further agreed that the Alien Nation and the United States would exchange 16 personnel each to the other with the purpose of learning, each of the other. Underground Bases The Alien "Guests" would remain on earth and the "human guests" would travel to the Alien point of origin for a specified period of time then return, at which point a reverse exchange would be made. It was also agreed that bases would be constructed underground for the use of the Alien nation and that 2 bases would be constructed for the joint use the the Alien nation and the United States Government. Exchange of technology would take place in the jointly occupied bases. These alien bases would be constructed under Indian reservations in the 4 corners area of Utah, New Mexico, Arizona, and Colorado, and 1 would be constructed in Nevada in the area known as S-4 located approximately 7 miles south of the western border of Area 51. All alien bases are under complete control of the Department of Naval Intelligence and all personel who work in these complexes receive their checks from the Navy. Construction of the bases began immediately but progress was slow until large amounts of money were made available in 1957. Work continued on the "Yellow Book". Area 51 and S-4 Project REDLIGHT was formed and experimentation in test flying alien aircraft was begun in earnest. A super top-secret facility was built at Groom Lake in Nevada in the midst of the weapons test range. It was code named DREAMLAND. The installation was placed under the Department of the Navy and clearance of all personnel required "Q"(Which Q(Qanon) has) clearance as well as Executive (Presidential) approval. This is ironic due to the fact that the President of the United States does not have clearance to visit the site. The alien base and exchange of technology actually took place in an area known as S-4. Area S-4 was code named "The Dark Side of the Moon". The Army was tasked to form a super secret organization to furnish security for all alien tasked projects. This organization became the National Reconnaissance Organization based at Fort Carson, Colorado. The specific teams trained to secure the projects were called DELTA. A second project code named SNOWBIRD was promulgated to explain away any sightings of the REDLIGHT crafts as being Air Force experiments. The SNOWBIRD crafts were manufactured using conventional technology and were flown for the press on several occasions. Project SNOWBIRD was also used to debunk legitimate public sightings of alien craft (UFO's). Project SNOWBIRD was very successful and reports from the public decline steadily until recent years. Secret Funding A multi-million dollar secret fund was organized and kept by the Military Office of the White House. This fund was used to build over 75 deep underground facilities. Presidents who asked were told the fund was used to build deep underground shelters for the President in case of war. Only a few were built for the President. Millions of dollars were funneled through this office to MJ-12 and then out to the contractors and was used to build top-secret alien bases as well as top-secret DUMB (Deep Underground Military Bases), and facilities promulgated by "Alternative 2", throughout the nation. President Johnson used this fund to build a movie theatre and pave the road on his ranch. He had no idea of its purpose. The secret White House Underground Construction fund was set up in 1957 by President Eisenhower. The funding was obtained from Congress under the guise of "construction and maintenance of secret sites where the President could be taken in case of military attack: Presidential Emergency Sites". The sites are literally holes in the ground, deep enough to withstand a nuclear blast and are outfitted with state of the art communications equipment. To date there are more than seventy five sites spread around the country which were built using money from this fund. The Atomic Energy Commission has built at least an additional 22 underground sites. The location and everything to do with these sites were and are considered and treated as top-secret. The money was and is in control of the Military Office of the White House, and was and is laundered through a circuitous web that even the most knowledgeable spy or accountant can not follow. As of 1980 only a few at the beginning and end of this web knew what the money was for. At the beginning were Representative George Mahon, of Texas, and the chairman of the House Appropriations Committee and of its Defense Subcommittee: and Representative Robert Sikes, of Florida, chairman of the House Appropriations Military Construction Subcommittee. Today it is rumored that House Speaker Jim Wright controls the money in Congress and that a power struggle is underway to remove him. At the end of the line were the President, MJ-12, the director of the Military Office and a commander at the Washington Navy Yard. The money was authorized by the Appropriation Committee who allocated it to the Department of Defense as a top-secret item in the army construction program. The Army, however, could not spend it and in fact did not even know what it was for. Authorization to spend the money was in reality given to the Navy. The money was channeled to the Chesapeake Division of the Navy Engineers who did not know what it was for either. Not even the Commanding Officer, who was an Admiral, knew what the fund was to be used for. Only one man, a Navy Commander, who was assigned to the Chesapeake Division but in reality was responsible only to the Military Office of the White House knew of the actual purpose, amount, and ultimate destination of the top-secret fund. The total secrecy surrounding the fund meant that almost every trace of it could be made to disappear by the very few people who controlled it. There has never been and most likely never will be an audit of this secret money. Large amounts of money were transferred from the top-secret fund to a location at Palm Beach, Florida that belongs to the Coast Guard called Peanut Island. The island is adjacent to property which was onwed by Joseph Kennedy. The money was said to have been used for landscaping and general beautification. Some time ago a TV news special on the Kennedy assassination told of a Coast Guard Officer transferring money in a briefcase to a Kennedy employee across this property line. Could this have been a secret payment to the Kennedy family for the loss of their son John F. Kennedy? The payments continued through the year 1967 and then stopped. The total amount transferred is unknown and the actual use of the money is unknown. Meanwhile, Nelson Rockefeller changed positions again. This time he was to take C.D. Jackson's old position which had been called the Special Assistant for Psychological Strategy. With Nelson's appointment the name was changed to the Special Assistant for Cold War Strategy. This position would evolve over the years into the same position Henry Kissinger was ultimately to hold under President Nixon. Officially he was to give "Advice and assistance in development of increased understanding and cooperation among all peoples". The official description was a smoke screen for security he was the Presidential Coordinator for the Intelligence Community. In his new post, Rockefeller reported directly, and only, to the President. He attended meetings of the Cabinet, the Council on Foreign Economic Policy, and the National Security Council which was the highest policy-making body in the government. Nelson Rockefeller was also given a second important job as the head of a secret unit called the Planning Coordination Group which was formed under NSC 5412/1 in March of 1955. The group consisted of different ad hoc members depending on the subject of the agenda. The basic members were Rockefeller, a representative of the Dept. of State, and the Director of Central Intelligence. It was soon called the "3412 Committee" of the "Special Group". NSC 5412/1 established the rule that covert operations were subject to approval by an executive committee, whereas in the past these operations were initiated solely on the authority of the Director of Central Intelligence. Founding of MJ-12 By secret Executive Memorandum, NSC 5410, Eisenhower had preceded NSC 5412/1 in 1954 to establish a permanent committee (not ad hoc) to be known as Majority Twelve (MJ-12) to oversee and conduct all covert activities concerned with the alien question. NSC 5412/1 was created to explain the purpose of these meetings when Congress and the Press became curious. Majority Twelve was made up of Nelson Rockefeller, the director of the CIA Allen Welsh Dulles, the Secretary of State John Foster Dulles, the Secretary of Defense Charles E.Wilson, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Admiral Arthur W. Radford, the Director of the FBI J. Edgar Hoover, and six men from the executive committee of the Council on Foreign Relations known as the "Wise Men". These men were all members of a secret society of scholars that called themselves "The Jason Society", or "The Jason Scholars" who recruited their members from the "Skull and Bones" and the "Scroll and Key" societies of Harvard and Yale. The "Wise Men" were key members of the Council on Foreign Relations. There were 12 members including the first 6 from Government positions thus Majority Twelve. This group was made up over the years of the top officers and directors of the Council on Foreign Relations and later the Trilateral Commission. Gordan Dean, George Bush, and Zbigniew Brzezinski were among them. The most important and influential of the "Wise Men" who served on MJ-12 were Jogn McCloy, Robert Lovett, Averell Harriman, Charles Bohlen, George Kennan, and Dean Acheson. It is significant that President Eisenhower as well as the first 6 MJ-12 members from the Government were also members of the Council on Foreign Relations.Thorough researchers will soon discover that not all of the "Wise Men" attended Harvard or Yale and not all of them were chosen for "Skull and Bones" or "Scroll and Key" membership during their college years. You will be able to quickly clear up this mystery by obtaining the book "The Wise Men" by Walter Issacson and Even Thomas, Simon and Schuster, New York. Under illustration #9 in the center of the book you will find the caption "Lovett with the Yale Unit, above far right, and on the beach his initiation into Skull and Bones came at an air base near Dunkirk". I have found that members were chosen on an ongoing basis by invitation based upon merit post college and was not confined to only Harvard or Yale attendees. A chosen few were later initiated into the Jason Society. They are all members of the Council on Foreign Relations and at that time were known as the "Eastern Establishment". This should give you a clue to the far reaching and serious nature of these most secret college societies. The Jason Society is alive and well today but now includes members of the Trilateral Commission as well. The Trilateralists existed secretly several years BEFORE 1973. The name of the Trilateral Commission was taken from the alien flag known as the "Trilateral Insignia". Majority Twelve was to survive right up to the present day. Under Eisenhower and Kennedy it was erroneously called the "8412 Committee" or more correctly, the "Special Group". in the Johnson administration it became the "303 Committee" because the name 5412 had been compromised in the book "The Secret Government" actually NSC 5412/1 was leaked to the author to hide existence of NSC 5410. Under Nixon, Ford, and Carter it was called the "40 Committee", and under Reagan, it became the "PI-40 Committee". Over all those years only the name changed. Deception and Mutilations By 1955 it became obvious the aliens had deceived Eisenhower and had broken the treaty. Mutilated humans were being found along with mutilated animals all across the United States. It was suspected that the aliens were not submitting a complete list of human contacts and abductees to MJ-12 and it was suspected that not all abductees had been returned. The Soviet Union was suspected of interacting with them and this proved to be true. It was learned that the aliens had been and were then manipulating masses of people through secret societies, witchcraft, magic, the occult, and religion. After several Air Force combat air engagements with alien craft it also became apparent that our weapons were no match against them. In November 1955, NSC 5412/2 was issued establishing a study committee to explore "All factors which are involved in making and implementing of foreign policy in the nuclear age." This was only a blanket of snow that covered the real subject of study, the alien question. Genetic Experimentation Another major finding was the aliens were using humans and animals for a source of glandular secretions, enzymes, hormonal secretions, blood and in horrible genetic experiments. The aliens explained these actions as necessary to their survival. They stated that their genetic structure had deteriorated and that they were no longer able to reproduce. They stated that if they were unable to improve their genetic structure their race would soon cease to exist. We looked upon their explanations with extreme suspicion. Since our weapons were literally useless against the aliens, MJ-12 decided to continue friendly diplomatic relations with them until such time as we were able to develop a technology which would enable us to challenge them on a military basis. Overtures would have to be made to the Soviet Union, and other nations, to join forces for the survival of humanity. In the meantime plans were developed to research and construct 2 weapons systems using conventional and nuclear technology which would hopefully bring us to parity. The results of the research were Projects JOSHUA and EXCALIBUR. Joshua was a weapon captured from the Germans which at that time was capable of shattering 4" thick armor plate at a range of two miles using low frequency sound waves, and it was believed that this weapon would be effective against the alien craft and beam weapons. Excalibur was a weapon carried by missile not to exceed 30,000 feet AGL, not to deviate from designated target more than 50 meters, would penetrate 1,000 meters of tufa hard packed soil such as that found in New Mexico, would carry a one megaton warhead, and was intended for use in destroying the aliens in their underground bases. Joshua was developed successfully but never used to my knowledge. Excalibur was not pushed until recent years and now there is an unprecedented effort to develop this weapon. The events at Fatima in the early part of the century were scrutinized. On suspicion that it was alien manipulation, an intelligence operation was put into motion to penetrate the secrecy surrounding the event. The United States utilized its Vatican moles that had been recruited and nurtured during WWII and soon obtained the entire Vatican study which included the prophecy. This prophecy stated that if man did not turn from evil and place himself at the feet of Christ the planet would self-destruct and the events described in the book of Revelations would indeed come to pass. It stated that a child would be born who would unite the world with a plan for world peace and a false religion beginning. The people would descern that he was evil and was indeed the Anti-Christ. World War III would begin in the Middle East with an invasion of Israel by a United Arab nation using conventional weapons which would culminate in a nuclear holocaust. Most of the life on this planet would suffer horribly and die as a result. The return of Christ(Consciousness) would occur in the year 2012. When the aliens were confronted with this finding they confirmed that it was true. The aliens explained that they had created us through hybridization and had manipulated the human race through religion, satanism, witchcraft, magic, and the occult. They further explained that they were capable of time travel and the events would indeed come to pass. Later exploitation of alien technology by the United States and the Soviet Union utilizing time travel confirmed the prophecy. The aliens showed a hologram which they claimed was the actual crucifixion of Christ, which the government filmed. We did not know whether to believe them or not. Were they using GENUINE religions to manipulate us, or were they indeed the source of our religions with which they had been manipulating us all along? Or was this the beginning of the genuine END TIMES and the RETURN OF CHRIST which had been predicted in the Bible? No one knew the answer. A symposium was held in 1957 which was attended by some of the greatest scientific minds then living. They reached the conclusion that by or shortly after the year 2,000 the planet WOULD self destruct due to increased population and man's exploitation of the environment WITHOUT ANY HELP FROM GOD OR THE ALIENS. Black Knight satellite The Black Knight satellite is a spacecraft in near-polar orbit of the Earth that is of extraterrestrial origin. The satellite belongs to the Xenplexians. Some, like inventor and scientist Nicola Tesla, claim to have received radio signals from the orbiting figure. Astronaut Gordon Cooper was adamant that, in 1963, he saw it from his own spacecraft. The satellite has been orbiting Earth for over 13000 years. Tesla and the Black Knight Satellite Although Nicola Tesla’s inventions changed the way people live today; back in 1899 his peers viewed him as eccentric and somewhat of a mad scientist. When he built a laboratory and a 210-foot tower in Colorado Springs in order to experiment with electricity and record electromagnetic disturbances, his colleagues did not take him seriously. When he reported that he had received signals from extraterrestrials, the newspapers of the day mocked him. Despite the ridicule of his peers, Tesla was excited about the signals he received, and came to fervently believe that he “had been the first to hear the greeting of one planet to another. A purpose was behind these electrical signals.” Researchers now believe the signals Tesla received likely came from the Black Knight. Moscovium torsion singularity reactor If you notice element 115(Moscovium) is shaped into a point and it is electrically charged which forms a little ball of electricity at the point of it which is extremely condensed and this would be squeezing light+electrons forming a kugleblits black hole which is a singularity/Torsion field. The reason why element 115 is electrically charged is because it is a xen element(xen atom) and contains a lot of energy and the reason why it is used is because it is amazing at conducting electricity on its surface and the geometry the xen atom has allows it to control morphogenetic fields so it can control the electric field. Xen elements are made out of light and when they gain energy through compression caused by electric fields fractaling it produces antimatter which causes antigravity. Other machines using this technology are time travel machines as explained in Project Looking Glass also this technology can be used to open wormholes as explained in the following quote from the Project Looking Glass post: "The device according to David Wilcock works like the pineal gland, It has the ability to create a highly coherent energy vortex or torsion field(Twisting and whorling of energy) under certain conditions allowing an individual to receive information by non-physical means and this is basically remote viewing or pre-cognition." Source gaia.com/article/secret-space-program-history mysteriousuniverse.org/2019/07/the-controversy-of-the-secret-space-program theunredacted.com/alternative-3-secret-space-program www.space.com/39325-us-government-ufo-program-legacy.html www.cs.mcgill.ca/~abatko/interests/conspiracy/mj12/ Category:Committee of 300 Category:History/Information